Resident Evil Zero: Moment of Truth
by Grimmus the Reaper
Summary: Remake of RE0 On July 23, 1998, U.B.C.S. Alpha team is sent in to meet with Albert Wesker in the Arklay Mountains region outside of Raccoon City. The Prisoners Escape and Raccoon City Police's Rookie Officer, Leon S. Kennedy, finds a train stopped in the middle of the forest; the Ecliptic Express. They team up with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine and Help them seek the Truth
1. In the Field

**RACCOON CITY FOREST, 1998**

'The U.B.C.S had taken two Prisoners into the Field with them, a city cop and another Woman. They had bags around their heads, so no one could see them.

"Just One Look wouldn't hurt!" Carlos Oliveira laughed, keeping his Shotgun pointed to the Females heart.

"No, we are meeting with Albert in ten minutes, if we know who they are, were dead" Nicholai Zinoviev said, Pointing his Pistol at The Man on the Floor.

The woman on the floor stood up, walking towards Carlos, she already had made it half way when he tried to shoot her, as the trigger fired, he was knocked off his feet by the man. The woman removed her head bag and took Carlos's Shotgun, The Man took Nicholai's Beretta and they ran. The man ran so fast that he could barely see. The Woman screamed as they both came to a halt.

"What the?" The woman said, standing back.

There was a man, he was bleeding and had three bullet holes in his leg and two in his heart. He was meant to be dead, but he was coming for the Girl. The man pointed at the monsters face with his gun and fired twice, blasting a large hole in his forehead and in his eye.

"You're my Hero!" She said, hugging the man.

The man stood still and put his gun in his holster that he took from one of the Agents.

"I am not a hero, I am Leon Scott Kennedy" He said, walking towards the clearing.

"My name is Claire Redfield, i am here to visit my Brother in Raccoon, but the Man thought i was someone called Jill" She said, following Leon.

There was a Train, it used to run through Raccoon and the surrounding area's. But the field was overrun by... People, Corpses that tried to eat you. More like "Zombies".

_Yeah, that sums it up_


	2. Scouting

**ABANDONED TRAIN, 1998**

Claire sat down, reaching for her phone.

"Chris?" She said, waiting for a response

Leon grabbed his handgun and started walking up the train hall.

"I'll be back, you get contact with Chris"

Claire was alone, scared and out of ammo. She looked in boxes and crates until she found a shotgun shell, only one, but that could save her life.

"Claire?" Chris's voice came from the Phone.

"Chris, i am on this train that runs through raccoon, i need you to get here"

The Phone went flat as Leon walked through the door. He was covered in blood, and his leg was torn.

"I was bitten, i killed it but, i think i need to rest"

Claire wrapped his leg up with Bandages and gave him medicine.

"My Turn to Scout" She said.

Claire walked down the hallway until she reached a corpse, it was the one that hurt Leon. She continued on to the control room, and that was when she heard voices.

"Turn it On, S.T.A.R.S are waiting for their next assignment" A man with blonde hair, and black aviators said, laughing in a deep tone.

Claire had met this Person, he was Albert Wesker, commander of the S.T.A.R.S.

"Sir, i was wondering if you" Claire started before Wesker grabbed her.

He strangled her hard, and it all went Black.

"You will know my pain soon, Miss Redfield"


	3. The Great Crash

**ABANDONED TRAIN, 1998**

Claire had been gone for hours, Leon hoped she didn't get hurt by a Zombie.

The Train had Started Up two hours ago, and that's when he was worried.

He had called for help on his Phone, but all that came up was static.

_I should be alright for a while_

He got up and started walking in the direction Claire went, falling over once or twice.

He got to the control room and saw that the tracks were slimming, getting smaller and crappiers every ten minutes, and soon, up ahead, there was no Tracks at All...

Leon ran for the back of the cart, but fell over and hit the front window, hard. It was Cracking, and he wasn't moving, the train was stuck on a tree and below was a hard concrete building. He glanced for help but none was around, the Glass gave in and he fell.

"Leoooooon!" Claires voice came from the train as she grabbed his hand.

She lifted him up and put a parachute she found on him before she slipped.

They both fell, Leon wrapped Claires Body around his shoulder and pulled the parachute sting.

When they landed was the most painful experience of Leons Life.

His Leg gave way as he rolled down a massive hole, and landed on concrete.

_Shit_

Claire was next to him, and she realized they were going down, on the roof of an elavater.


	4. Infection

The Elevator Stalled, Leon rolling off onto a slimy wet ground.

"Claire?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

She grabbed him and she pulled him up, opening the Hatch to the Elevator and jumping in. They pressed the button for "Level 4" and waited a while before the door opened.

Leon stumbled out and shot the first Zombie he saw in the face, his vision was getting blurry.

Leon found a room with a bed in it and crashed, letting Claire read books.

"Leon, were you bitten?" She asked, Leon nodding, "Here" She pointed to a map with an antivirus station.

I'll go there, you stay put.

Leon blacked out by the time she opened the door.

. . . . . .

Claire stabbed Leon with a needle, waking him up.

"Owwww!" he said, sitting up.

Leon stood and got his gun, walking out the door and into a big test room.

"Leon, what are you Doing?" Claire said as a massive monster jumped from above"


	5. Chasing the Spy

Leon jumped out of the way of the Massive fist, shooting the thing in the eye.

"Crap"

Leon sat on the floor, looking at the spectating box. Ada Wong, a woman Leon had met last week was on the console.

"ADA!" Leon shouted, dodging another fist.

Ada walked away as the Monster blew up, allowing Claire to get to Leon.

"Follow Her!" Leon gasped, running for the slowly closing shutter door, he slid under it and turned back as Claire stopped behind it.

"GO" She shouted as the shutter closed shut.

Leon ran and ran and ran until he saw Ada entering an elevator, he ran and slipped inbetween the shutting doors.

"Leon?" Ada said in shock, "What were you doing here?"

Leon stood up, allowing him to breath.

"Me and this girl were taken by some guy named Wesker"

Ada's Eyes went wide at that name.

The Elevator Door swung open and they both walked out. They continued along a hallway until they saw two people, a female S.T. and a male S.T. .

The Girl Officer turned around and ran for Leon, hugging him tightly.

"Jill, youre here, with Chris" He said, looking over her shoulder.

Chris walked up to Leon, shaking his hand.

"Where the Hell is my sister?"


	6. Demise of the Spy

Claire walked around for a while, out of ammo, and out of luck.

She turned the corner and bumped into a woman, the same one that Leon chased.

"Follow me if you want to live!" Ada ran for the Elevator and shut the door when Claire entered.

She pressed the down button and waited a while, and when the door opened, Wesker was there.

He pointed his gun to Ada and fired, running away quickly.

"Shit, help!" Claire sat next to Ada, who was crying.

"Go!" Ada gasped as Claire ran in the direction Wesker went.

Claire bolted until she reached another elevator, and she went to the floor she was on before.

As she came out, a zombie pinned down her brother, she quickly turned and threw it away, helping him up.

"Claire!" Chris exclaimed, "Take this and follow me!" He gave her a Beretta and he started off.

"Ada is Dead" Claire said, "Wesker killed her"

Chris stood there in disbelief.

"That is a lie!" He shouted, his eyes glowing bright red, and his hands growing into chainsaw claws.

Claire dodged a hit and shot her diformed brother in the head, crying as she did it.

_I am so sorry Chris, i will tell mom you love her_

Claire sobbed into her red jacket.


	7. Saviors

Leon and Jill ran for the Great Elevator, the only way out of the Labs, when Jill turned around and stabbed Leon in the Gut with her massive claw arm.

"I see you have fallen for my little Trick's" Albert Wesker said, coming into view, "But only i can Escape"

Everything else was blurry, gunshots came, screams echoed, and then it was Black.

. . . . .

Carlos shot at the deformed Jill, and his Squad fired at Wesker.

Carlos then picked up Leon, and got in the Elevator, and started loading the acces codes.

"HUNK, stay here and wait, i will get the Girl"

HUNK got in the Elevator and waited while Carlos ran for the Passage for the Labs.

He glanced around until he saw 12 Zombies trying to attack the Girl, and he spayed bullet's on them.

"Come with me!" He shouted as they ran for the Elevator.

They all got in as the Elevator went up, they were headed to the Helipad.

"It's Over..." Leon whispered in Claires ear as she fell asleep.

_It's All Over_


	8. The Battle of Racoon Forest

**RACOON CITY OUTSKIRTS**

The Elevator ride was long and Painful for Leon and Claire.

Carlos and HUNK were the only living members of the squad.

"What happen's Now?" Leon asked Carlos.

"You might have a spot in the U.S Goverment" He joked.

"I mean the Racoon City Police" He said.

The Elevator Stopped suddenly, everyone but HUNK stood up.

"What's that?" Claire asked Hunk.

"Wesker" HUNK answered as they were tossed into a Forest.

A massive creature with Wesker's face smashed into Hunk's Helicopter.

Carlos put Leon in a car and Drove, leaving Claire to fend with HUNK.

"Wait!" Claire yelled, "You Coward!"

The car drove back and Claire jumped in with HUNK, allowing them all to spray Wesker with Bullets.

Wesker stopped and started to morph into a human sized monster, actually, it looked like a human.

They got out and Carlos aproached Wesker, but only to have Wesker lash out and hit a biker.

The Biker ran away as Wesker attacked visiously at HUNK.

Leon limped behind Wesker, and shot him in the Back.

Wesker fell to the Ground, Knocked out.


	9. The Next Tale

_It has been three weeks after the Incident. The citizens of Racoon were all infected and only a few survived._

_Me(Claire), Leon, Carlos, Wesker, Chris and Barry._

_The Next Tale is Going Back one week after the Lab Battle. _


End file.
